Death Becomes The Angel
by GinyusChild
Summary: Rated PG-13 for now. Later chappies may become R.rnrnRyoko wakes up to find herself in a place unknown to her after a horrible explosion. I'm not sayin' anymore. So, you'll have to read to find out. TenchiRyoko and Washu(surprise) as well as Kiyone(surp
1. Waking Up

Death Becomes The Angel

Rating, maybe PG-13 ?

Anime: Tenchi Muyo/Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairing(s): Tenchi/Ryoko, Dartz/Washu, Alistar/Kiyone

Washu: Hello! SuicidalSatanist doesn't own Tenchi Muyo!...And never will!...Or Yu-Gi-Oh!

SS: Nicely done, Washu-chan!

Washu: Arigato, SS! Oh, and Ayeka's outside wanting to yell at you!

SS: Pft! Tell her she's not worth my time!

Ayeka: (from outside) WHAT! YOU BITCH!

Washu: types on hololaptop and Ayeka becomes a water sprite (See Tenchi Universe Ep. 4 if you don't know what I'm talking about!)

SS: High five!

Both: high five Now, on wit da ficcie!

Ryoko woke to find herself on her back, laying on the cold and damp ground, blood dripping from her left side and right shoulder. Her head was throbbing violently and her legs felt like they were on fire. The last thing she remembered was a bright light coming from the left towards the Masaki home...and a series of loud, agonizing screams.

She tried to get up, but couldn't. The tear-jerking pain being too much for her to bear. She collapsed with a scream of pain. A dark voice came form beside her.

"So, you're awake!" She sat up, startled, causing her wounds to open further. She screamed and fell back.

"Wh-Who...Who are you?" She asked. She looked around to see nothing but black surrounding her, with the exception of a single light that shown down around her. "And...where...am I?"

"You...Ryoko..." A man with sky blue hair and mismatched eyes, one turquoise, one golden, stepped out of the shadow and into the light. "...are here..." Light illuminated(sp?) the entire area surrounding them. "...in the Hideoit of the Orichalcos(sp?)!"

Ryoko went wide-eyed. "How...do you know my name?" The man walked up to her. He smirked.

"I know many things about you, Ryoko Hakubi...now, hold still!" He placed a hand on her wounds and healed them. Ryoko sat up and the man helped her to her feet.

"So, what's you name, 'Mr. Orichalcos'!" The man smirked.

"My name...is Dartz."

SS: YYAAAAYYY! I'm done with the first chapter!

Ryoko: So...Washu gets somebody in the story, huh?

SS: Yup! .

Ryoko: sarcastic Oh, great! A new daddy! LIKE I CARE!

Washu: Now, now, Ryoko-cha'ya! hololaptop appears

Ryoko: Okay! Okay! Jesus! teleports away

Dartz: So, now what?

SS: Oh, I'm gatting the next chapter done right now! Bye! teleports away as well

Dartz: Now what? sees Washu smirking evilly OO;; Oh, God! gets drug into Washu's Lab


	2. Tragedy Revealed

SS: Me no owny, you no suey! sips dn-L Yup!  
-  
Chapter 2: Tragedy Revealed

Dartz looked at Ryoko seriously.

"How do you know me, Dartz?" Ryoko asked. He chuckled.

"I'm your father!"

Ryoko went wide-eyed. Was he the reason that Washu went out every few days? Was he the reason Washu wore a ring on her finger that she said was special to her? She wanted to ask so many questions! But, she was afraid to! Why?

"F-Fa...Fa-Father?"

"Yes. I am married to Washu. It is our second anniversary(sp?) today."

Just then, Washu appeared beside Dartz. (ANShe was already there, kk?) Ryoko was bewildered.

"Washu! What are-! How did! When did you get here!"

Washu smirked.

"The same time you did." She then frowned. "I was the one that brought you here after the explosion destroyed the Masaki house."

"What! How the hell did it happen? WHERE'S TENCHI?"

"Don't worry, Ryoko. He's fine. I was able to save you, him and Sasami, but..." Tears ran down Washu's cheeks. "The others didn't survive! I did all I could, but...I couldn't...I..." Washu then broke down into tears. Dartz embraced her, then turned to Ryoko.

"I take it that you are happy knowing the one called Tenchi Masaki is alive, daughter?"

Ryoko smiled.

"Yeah...yeah, I am. Mom, where is he?" Washu looked up surprised.

"You...called...me 'Mom'!" She ran up to her daughter, hugging her. "My baby! I'm so happy!"

Ryoko slowly placed her hands on her mother's shoulders and pushed her away.

"No touchy! No touchy! No touch!...You're scaring me!" Washu sighed.  
'Guess some things will never change!'

"So...Do you want to see Tenchi and Sasami or stand there like an idiot? C'mon"  
-  
Ryoko followed Washu down a long dark hallway until she reached a room emitting(sp?) lightish green and hints of yellow neon lights. She peered inside and gasped. Sasami was hooked up to a iron lung type device with cords and suction cups all over her.

"Washu! What happened to Sasami!" Washu turned towards her daughter and frowned greatly.

"She was in near critical condition before I hooked her up to my "Iron Heart and Lung". She'll be fine in a few days and we'll be able to remove her."

Tenchi was sitting in a chair in the corner left of Sasami. He looked paralyzed. Ryoko ran over to him.

"TENCHI!" She screamed. He looked up and caught her as she nearly tackled him. He looked very happy to see her.

"Ryoko! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again after the explosion!"

Washu smiled at them as they exchanged hugs and happy greetings.

SS: phew! Finally, the second chapter is done!

Ryoko: Yeah! Are you gonna make me and Tenchi be together in the next chapter! Lovin' 'n' such!

SS: teehee You'll see... teleports away

Ryoko: Hey! Get back here! I wanna know NOW, DAMMIT! 


	3. DearestDaughter

Angel: YAY! MY THIRD CHAPPIE!

Washu: Don't get TOO excited now!

Angel: Oh, shaddap! teleports away; sounds of a guitar are heard

Washu: sigh Teenage, guitar-playing, anime-loving metalheads! --;;

Dartz: walks in Well, anyway, Angel does not own Tenchi Muyo! or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Washu: I love you... lotsa hearts

(They start making out)

Angel: teleports back in room Washu! Do you know where I--spots them making out--Ewwwwww...Washu love! . 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Dearest/Daughter

Ryoko and Tenchi watched in hope as Washu ran more tests on Sasami. Ryoko and Tenchi perked up in even more hope as Washu looked up from her hololaptop.

Washu turned to them with a frown, causing Tenchi to become distressed.

"Washu! What is it!"

"I have good news and bad news..."

------------------------------------------

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE UNIVERSE, OUT IN SPACE...

"What do you mean you can't locate the Masaki house!" Kiyone yelled as Yukinojo tried to keep her calm.

"What I mean is I cannot locate the Masaki house, Miss Kiyone!" Kiyone looked down and away, worried about the others.

"What if they've been under attack...or have been thrown into another galaxy or something because of Mihoshi's clumsiness! Mihoshi...I have to go down to Earth now! Yukinojo! Locate where the Masaki house is or was and land by it!"

"Yes, m'amm!" Yukinojo said as the ship headed back for Earth.

---------------------------------------

BACK IN DARTZ'S HIDEOUT...IN WASHU'S NEW LAB...

"You mean that Sasami's parents died in an attack by the same person that attacked and destroyed my family and house!" Tenchi asked, angrily.

"And you could tell that just by looking into her memories, Washu!"

"Yes...and not Sasami's memories, Ryoko...Tsunami's!"

"What!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Tsunami's? But, aren't Sasami and Tsunami essimilated(sp?)! Wouldn't Sasami see it with her own eyes if Tsunami had it in her memories!"

"Yes! But, Tsunami couldn't bear telling Sasami herself...so, she put it into a dream...or rather, a nightmare...that she will give Sasami tonight!"

"But, back on the seemingly more important matter, Mother, who attacked Tenchi's family!"

"Ryoko...what if I told you something about your father's past...that you might not like!"

---------------------------------------

BACK ON EARTH...BY WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE MASAKI HOUSE...(If there was anything left, that is)...

Kiyone's eyes widened as she spotted the ruins...or, rather, basically nothing that was left of...the Masaki house. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Mihoshi and everyone else...and she cried...

She fell to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground beneath her.

"Dammit!" She screamed. "If only..." She blinked and then noticed a glimmer of light shimmering along a spot on the ground where Washu's lab would've been. She walked up to the light and bent down, gently touching it with a finger. The light blew to an enormous size and engulfed her before disappearing into the shadows...

---------------------------------------

MEANWHILE, IN WASHU'S NEW LAB...LOCATED IN DARTZ'S HIDEOUT...

"So, Father was...a ruler of an ancient city...turned evil..."

"That's horrible, Washu!" Tenchi said, while trying to make Ryoko feel better.

"So, what will you do about Dad being...evil?" Ryoko asked, a little shaken by everything Washu had told her so far.

"I'll get him on the good side." Washu managed a smile. "You'll see."

The group's attention was suddenly drawn away from their conversation as they heard a thud and a short scream of pain in the main room.

--------------------------------------

Angel: YAY! It's done!

Ryoko: slightly amazed Wow! That was a long chapter!

Washu: a little miffed And I did most of the talking!

Angel: smirks The next one'll be even longer! -

Washu: somewhat freaked out by that fact Oh, God! O.O runs away, screaming

Angel: Um...Dartz, wanna go after her?

Dartz: already out the door; chasing after Washu

Ryoko: Hey! I thought you were gonna make me and Tenchi do some lovin' in this chapter!

Angel: teehee :p teleports away

Ryoko: Hey! Not again!


End file.
